Worth It
by DNAisUnique
Summary: *Spoilers for 'The Girl in the Mask.'* "Am I worth it?"
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of the feedback on my last fic. I know I promised a post-ep for 'Double Death of the Dearly Departed,' but unfortunately, I'm lacking inspiration. Go figure--a gem of an episode, and I can't find a single thing to write about. *sigh* The following takes place after 'The Girl in the Mask,' and as with my other fics, anything prior to this episode is fair game, too. Enjoy!**

**VVVVV**

"_We agree to understand that this is worth it."_

Brennan swallowed her beer and let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about, Bones?"

"Huh?"

He gestured toward her. "You've got your thinking face on."

"Of course, I do, Booth. I'm thinking most of the time, so I…"

He interrupted her. "What I meant was that you look like something's bothering you, and you're trying to think your way through it."

She made a face--one that resembled a frown, but was actually one of weighing pros and cons. "It's just that you said that 'this is worth it.' Were you referring to us?"

Booth wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going. "Yes," he finally answered.

More puzzled than before, she shifted in her chair and cocked her head. "But I thought that 'worth' could only be attributed to a situation where love is involved."

"Yes," Booth admitted, already knowing--and dreading--her reply.

"You're implying that our relationship revolves, at least partly, around love. But so-called feelings of love are simply a confluence of biological urges and the release of chemicals in the brain."

"Bones," Booth sighed, "just because you don't believe in love doesn't mean I don't."

Her gaze dropped from his, and she picked at the corner of the label on her beer bottle.

Booth watched her for a few moments then cleared his throat. "You want another beer?" he asked, changing the subject.

She tipped her bottle sideways so she could see how much liquid remained. "No, I can't drink too much. I still have to drive home."

"You can stay here tonight if you want," Booth offered.

She slowly shook her head and took another sip of her beer. "No, I've spent too many nights here recently because you kept giving me alcohol."

"Hey! It's not like I _made_ you keep drinking it."

She smirked. "Relax, Booth. I'm only kidding. You're familiar with that, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know you were," he replied with a smile.

"I'm learning." She sighed and drained the bottle. "I should probably get out of here," she told him as she placed the bottle on the table and got up.

"You don't have to go," he said as he followed her to the door. He knew it was lame before the words were out of his mouth.

"Thanks for the ice cream…and beer," she said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Anytime," he replied, his mind searching for ways to prolong her visit. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded as she opened the door and turned to leave. Her hand gripped the doorknob, and she lingered in the open doorway. "Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Am I worth it?"

Four years ago, Brennan's blunt question would have surprised Booth. He'd since learned to be prepared for anything she had to say.

"Yes."

"You don't even have to think about it?"

"No."

She considered his response then slowly closed the door behind her.

**VVVVV**

**The end! No, I'm kidding. I have a short epilogue already written--which I'll post in a day or so, but I'd like to know what you think of this so far. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support for chapter 1. It's really nice to know I've got all you wonderful people backing me up (even when I'm not completely happy with my own work). **

**VVVVV**

Booth sat on the edge of the bed and stared straight ahead, barely able to make out items on the dresser across the room in the early morning light seeping through the cracks in the blinds. He flinched, startled when a pair of soft, warm hands slid down his bare back and around his midsection.

"Morning," she whispered huskily as she rose to her knees behind him and pressed her body against his equally naked one. She rested her chin on his shoulder as her hands playfully danced across his abdomen.

His body immediately reacted to her, and he covered her hands with his, stopping her fingers from further teasing.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said as he broke their physical contact and stood, only to climb back on the bed and lean against the headboard.

"You didn't," Brennan replied, moving to sit next to him. "This changes everything, doesn't it?"

Booth chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

"I thought so," she sighed. "May I ask you something without you laughing at me?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when we talked about a person's ability to get lost in someone else?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that it's not as preposterous as I once thought. And although I don't fully understand it, I can accept that there are people who believe in what they feel, and I shouldn't be so quick to discredit them."

Booth grinned. "I'm so proud of you, Bones."

Brennan returned the grin. "I realized that I expected you to change without doing so myself. And you know what else?"

"What?"

Brennan took a deep breath. "Although I don't admit to love being the reason, I can begin to see the logic of all moments, regardless of whether they're positive or negative, factoring into the concept of worth."

"You're just saying that because I'm good in bed."

She chuckled. "No, I'm not. Although, you're very attentive, not that I'm surprised."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Bones," he teased.

"Of course I have, Booth. I'm not…"

Her words were cut off as Booth pressed his lips to hers.

"Looks like I found a way to make you stop talking," Booth said as he pulled back a couple of inches.

"Only because it's physically impossible to say anything when your lips…"

He closed the gap once more and kissed her slowly.

"Two for two," he whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

"Not fair," she countered, though it wasn't much of a complaint.

"No," he grinned. "But it's so worth it."

**VVVVV**

**Thanks for reading! Yeah, I went there, sort of. It's probably not my best work, but I hope it's not too out-of-character. :)**


End file.
